Tempting
by Suriee
Summary: Cuando Omi cambia su alineación al Heylin le pide un favor a su Maestro; que le ayude a atrapar a Jack Spicer.


**Xiaolin Showdown**

**Título: **Tempting

**Resumen: **Cuando Omi cambia su alineación al Heylin le pide un favor a su Maestro; que le ayude a atrapar a Jack Spicer.

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chackomi (ChasexJackxOmi). Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si no estás listo para ver a un Omi adolescente/adulto en temas sexuales entonces aún estás a tiempo de regresar. Si decides seguir te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Hey! Ya estas advertido.

**Nota: **AU de la trilogía Juzgando, Salvando y Encontrando a Omi. La bola de queso es un adolescente-casi adulto que se volvió malvado, esta medio loco y tiene años de represión en su contra. Sip.

**Nota 1:** Aunque comencé con el one-shot por mi cuenta Freaku tuvo que ayudarme o esto se quedaría sin terminar así que, de nuevo porque nos encanta; **RP con Freaku-senpai**

**Nota 2: **Recuerda; _Omi es casi un adulto, Omi es casi un adulto... (17-18 no estoy segura ya que nadie sabe edades en XS .-. )  
_

**Advertencias:** Trío. ChasexJackxOmi... Lemon... Advertidos quedan.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Brothers gracias a la magia y poder de los contratos firmados con sangre, eh, firmados bajo legalidad, sí, eso... Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Tempting**

Cuando Omi estuvo a su lado finalmente el mundo no tardo en sucumbir ante la combinación de sus poderes. El joven monje era un guerrero increíblemente talentoso y ahora que el Heylin contaba con él no había nada ni nadie que se interpusiera entre Chase Young y el dominio del mundo.

-Lo he traído hasta aquí –anunció Vlad con una sonrisa malvada cargando a Jack Spicer sobre su cabeza y Ciclope tomo al pelirrojo para llevárselo a la boca-

-Ugh, excelente... Babas de ciclope –se quejó Jack y Chase suspiro con molestia, ordenándole que lo pusiera en el piso- Hey... Hola Chase –saludo el joven con una sonrisa estúpida- Eh... ¿Querías verme?

-No yo Spicer, él... –anunció el guerrero y Omi dejo de correr por las paredes para saltar a su lado, mirando al pelirrojo con una mueca extraña y una sonrisa que no auguraba cosas buenas-

-O-Omi... Umh... Te ves algo, hiperactivo, más que malvado diría yo

-Su maldad aflorara con el tiempo –le aseguro el guerrero Heylin y Spicer se quedó en silencio, observando al antiguo monje con curiosidad-

-Emh... Omi, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que habíamos hablado antes ¿Cierto? –pregunto el joven y el adolescente soltó una risita-

-Cierto. Tiene TODO que ver Jack Spicer

-P-Pero –intento quejarse pero Omi lo tomo del cuello de su gabardina negra y lo arrastro con él, empujándolo de manera poco amable a pesar de las suplicas del pelirrojo-

Chase no estaba seguro de que era lo que el adolescente podría querer con Spicer pero decidió que él no era quien para cuestionarlo; Ahora que tenía todo lo que deseaba podía dejar que Omi tuviera sus propios caprichos también. Después de todo, se lo había ganado.

Fue una sorpresa para él cuando se encontró con Spicer sentado en la mesa varios días después. Por su rostro se podía decir que estaba exhausto pero fuera de eso Chase no encontró marcas de que hubiese ocurrido algo más ¿Por qué Omi querría tenerlo cerca si no era para castigarle o humillarle? Le dio vueltas a ese pensamiento varias veces pero termino por desestimarlo muy pronto; Gracias a Omi él dominaba el mundo. El adolescente podía hacer lo que deseara siempre y cuando eso no interviniera con sus planes de supremacía.

A los pocos días Chase regreso junto con Omi al templo Xiaolin para derrotar a sus amigos y a recuperar el Shen Gong Wu que necesitaba para regresarle a Wuya su forma física. El ex monje peleo contra el resto de los elegidos con total calma y el Lord Heylin se dio cuenta de que Omi estaba menos hiperactivo y más centrado que antes. Una vez que Young tomo lo que necesitaba el adolescente lo siguió obediente cuando dijo que debían volver.

-O-Omi, espera... No puedes irte –le pidió la Dragon del fuego pero el aludido la ignoro- Omi...

-Lo siento Kimiko, Jack Spicer está esperándome ahora –sonrió con esa mueca _casi_ malvada y por poco Chase pierde la expresión de horror en el rostro de Tohomiko-

-¿Jack? Omi tú... Tú no...

Ahora, esto pintaba como algo interesante.

-¿Dónde está Jack? ¿Está bien? –el Señor Heylin mantuvo su rostro imperturbable a pesar de que se sorprendió al escuchar a la joven preguntar por Spicer-

-Oh, te aseguro que él se encuentra mucho más que bien ahora Kimiko... –respondió el ex monje y se volvió a él, esperando a que los regresara al palacio-

Al volver a la ciudadela lo primero que Chase se propuso fue, después de regresarle su cuerpo a Wuya, saciar su curiosidad. La situación de Spicer como inquilino en su palacio era altamente sospechosa y él no había vivido más de mil quinientos años con solo su sopa sino gracias a una muy alta y sana dosis de paranoia.

Y hablando del diablo por supuesto...

Al ser Omi su mano derecha y aliado más que su siervo el adolescente podía dar ciertas órdenes a los guerreros transformados, pequeñeces en realidad; traer comida, agua, ropa limpia... Cosas simples que además de satisfacer al ahora ex monje le daban información a Chase acerca de lo que el más joven estaba haciendo y ahora, con Spicer delante de él confirmo lo que sus guerreros le habían contado.

El traje de Omi al pasar al lado Heylin había cambiado a una coloración negra con los bordes rojos y al parecer al adolescente le había gustado lo suficiente como para que Spicer visitera ropas similares. También, según sus guerreros, su aliado le permitía a Spicer que solicitara cosas para la habitación y según sabía, todos los días por la mañana la cama de Omi (o la de Spicer, porque los días variaban) debía tener sabanas limpias.

Además, la última semana el más joven le había pedido que le permitiera ir a la ciudad más próxima en compañía de Spicer, por supuesto.

Eso fue lo que pico más su curiosidad; Omi trataba al joven como si le perteneciera... El pelirrojo estaba o debía estar siempre cerca del adolescente, todo el tiempo, tanto así que los felinos reportaban que a veces, cerca de la media noche, Omi iba a la habitación de Jack y lo arrastraba a la de él o se encerraba con él y no salía de ahí hasta la mañana siguiente.

Bastante sospechoso. Y muy, muy sugerente...

-Nunca creí decir esto pero estoy en medio de un conflicto –el fantasma Wuya flotó a su alrededor mientras colocaba los Shen Gong Wu en posición- Como fantasma puedo atravesar las paredes y presenciar de un gran show pero con mi cuerpo de vuelta... Aunque sea más difícil escabullirme seguramente lo disfrutare más que ahora...

En su cuarto, Omi se encontraba junto a Jack dándole unos masajes y caricias en los hombros. Sin mencionar que ambos se encontraban sin camisa y sudando.

La cercanía que Omi poseía para con Jack se había vuelto intensa, y lo mismo había pasado con su deseo hacía él. El chico deseaba a Jack, siempre lo había querido a su lado, y ahora que podía tenerlo, no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

Omi ahora repartía besos por el cuello de Jack, acariciándolo como si fuera un objeto sumamente preciado. Escuchaba con placer los suaves gemidos que soltaba Jack. No había lugar mejor que en el que se encontraba en este momento.

-Umh... –jadeo el pelirrojo al sentir los labios sobre su piel-

El ex-monje había comenzado a "entrenarlo", por llamarlo de algún modo ya que en realidad era más como un juego previo para él pero... Oh si... Al menos Omi intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor con un entrenamiento, aunque fuera algo tal vez demasiado sencillo y bobo para él... El adolescente seguía siendo bastante atento para con él a pesar de ahora ser malvado y Jack tenía que admitir que esos masajes, caricias y besos lo encendían demasiado rápido...

-Omi, dijiste que sólo sería un masaje... –suspiro con placer, disfrutando de las sensaciones-

-Hmmm Jack, tu sabes que contigo no sólo se queda en eso- dijo en un tono atrevido, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojase ligeramente-

La verdad la gustaba mucho tocar a Jack y darle placer. Al ya no estar más en el lado xiaolin dejó muchas ataduras y restricciones atrás, cosas que le impedían disfrutar momentos como estos, tan siquiera pensarlos. Ahora era libre de hacer lo que se le plazca, era libre de hacer con Jack lo que quisiera, después de todo el muchacho era suyo...

Sopló la oreja de Jack para hacerlo estremecer un poco. Sonrió complacido. Cómo le encantaban sus reacciones y más si eran ocasionadas por él, todas eran parte de su "entrenamiento" especial.

-Jack... -lo llamó-

Y sin pensarlo mucho juntó sus bocas en un beso demandante ¿Qué podía decir? El chico le hacía perder el control.

El pelirrojo gimió dentro del beso y le correspondió después de un momento, sintiendo el hambre y el deseo del adolescente en el contacto.

Jack amaba el que Omi lo mirara y tocara de ese modo porque lo hacían sentirse deseado, importante...

Omi ahondó el beso, explorando la boca de Jack, juntando sus lenguas y deleitándose con sus gemidos. El adolescente lo sujetaba con seguridad mientras le acariciaba los cabellos rojos.

Después de un minuto dejó sus labios para tomar aire, vio los ojos de Jack semi cerrados y sintió las ganas de poseerlo crecer.

Lentamente bajó y posó sus labios en uno de los pezones de Jack y colocó una mano en el otro, ayudándolo a estimularlo. Sonrió al sentir como el pelirrojo temblaba de placer.

-Omi, espera... N-no, ohh... –el pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior cuando el ex monje comenzó a mordisquear su pezón y sujeto su nuca mientras buscaba un punto de agarre- O-Omi... –gimió su nombre mientras la neblina de deseo ahogaba su mente poco a poco-

Le encantaba escuchar su nombre salir de su boca una y otra vez.

Por lo que cambió su posición, su boca se dirigió hacia su otro pezón y su otra mano hizo lo mismo. Sonriendo, sopló uno de los húmedos pezones, escuchando el gemido encendido del pelirrojo. Sentía como cada vez se excitaba más, y rayos, esto se estaba poniendo muy bueno.

Luego bajó sus manos, acariciando el trasero de Jack por unos momentos, para después empezar a quitarle los pantalones.

-Oh Jack, esta vez nos vamos a divertir tanto... -sonrió malvadamente-

-E-espera Omi... –Jack intentó resistirse a sus instintos pero era demasiado para él; el adolescente sabía demasiado bien que puntos tocar para que su cuerpo se rindiera sin peros y ahora lo estaba haciendo-

El cuerpo del pelirrojo lo traiciono y cuando se dio cuenta estaba moviendo su cadera para que Omi lo desvistiera más rápido. Sus piernas se abrazaron a la cintura del adolescente y estaba acariciando la fuerte espalda del menor sin dejar de murmurarle que esperara...

¿A quién quería engañar?

Deseaba eso más que cualquier otra cosa pero tenía miedo de que, al decirlo en voz alta, todo desapareciera entre sus dedos.

-Amh... N-no… ¡Oh sí!

Omi no pensó parar por nada del mundo.

Lentamente besó la parte baja de su abdomen, por debajo de su ombligo, antes de llegar a su entrepierna. Ya había logrado desabotonar los pantalones del pelirrojo y se dirigía a satisfacerlo oralmente.

Bajó la ropa interior del chico y tomó su miembro, no sin antes acariciarlo rítmicamente para después introducirlo en su boca y lamerlo con gusto.

Si había algo del que Omi estuviera ansioso era de Jack, tenía hambre de él y planeaba un festín.

-Aahh

Jack casi se levantó de la cama cuando el adolescente lo tomo en su boca y su espalda se arqueo por la descarga de placer. El pelirrojo coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza del menor para evitar que fuera a otro lugar y sollozo de gusto; Omi era tan bueno con su lengua que debía ser ilegal para él hacerle un oral a alguien, excepto a Jack por supuesto...

-Oh, oh sí... Amh... Omi, Omi, es-espera... ¡Ah! –el mayor dejo de contenerse y comenzó a gemir sin más, sabiendo lo mucho que eso excitaba al ahora ex monje pero al girar su cabeza por la delicia de sentirlo Jack vio la puerta de la habitación abierta y justo en ella...- ¡Ch-Chase! –soltó con un grito mitad gemido, mitad sorpresa y tomo la sabana que habían abandonado para intentar cubrirse con ella lo que no era fácil porque Omi seguía en medio de sus piernas y...- Oh mi dios... O-Omi... ¡Chase! –grito de nuevo para llamar su atención-

No muy lejos, cierto guerrero dragón había escuchado unos sonidos extraños provenir de la habitación de Omi. Curioso, se acercó a esta y pudo distinguir que eran gemidos.

Intrigado, Chase se dispuso a averiguar de qué se trataba exactamente por lo que abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrando a Omi y a Jack Spicer desnudos, este último recibiendo sexo oral del otro.

Chase se quedó asombrado. Con que esa era la clase de fijación que tenía Omi con Spicer. El chico últimamente no podía apartarse de él y se encerraba con él en su habitación. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Omi deseaba a Spicer y ahora estaba disfrutándolo plenamente. Vaya sorpresa.

-Oh. Omi, Spicer. Espero no haber interrumpido. Mucho -exclamó Chase, observando el rostro sonrojado de Spicer y como Omi lo volteaba a ver-

En ese momento no lo molestaría en absoluto acompañarlos en sus asuntos privados.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Se están divirtiendo? -Se acercó a ellos-

Omi se levantó entonces, limpiando con su mano el hilo de saliva que corría por su barbilla y sonrió con malicia, mirando a su amante y después a su Maestro.

Días atrás, cuando aún era monje, eso ni siquiera habría pasado por su mente pero ahora...

-Oh, hola Maestro –saludó- Sí, mucho –asintió el adolescente y tomo el miembro de Jack en su mano para seguir acariciándolo- ¿Le gustaría unírsenos Maestro? –le preguntó con una mueca casi perversa mientras mantenía al pelirrojo "encendido" para disfrutarlo-

-Una interesante propuesta la cual no puedo evitar aceptar, mi estimado aprendiz -sonrió al ver la desesperación en el rostro de Spicer y la posición en la que estaban ambos. Era demasiado tentador-

Se acercó hacia ambos

-Así que... Esta es la clase de relación que tienes con Spicer... -Lentamente, tocó el pecho de Jack, sintiendo como este se tensaba- Interesante... Muy interesante...

Con esta información adquirida, ahora veía a Spicer como algo más que un simple subordinado-esclavo... No lo había notado hasta ahora pero Spicer se veía bastante atractivo con esa piel blanca y delicada y esos cabellos rojos. Sí, Spicer era material de amante. Se encargaría de disfrutarlo plenamente junto con Omi.

Jack por su parte estaba dividido entre el miedo y lo increíblemente excitante de la situación.

-O-Omi... –llamo al menor porque siendo honestos, a pesar de lo sexy que era Chase Young, el recuerdo de haber sido arrojado a un Tiranosaurio Rex aún acosaba sus pesadillas de tanto en tanto-

Sin embargo el adolescente continuaba acariciándolo y ahora que Chase había comenzado a tocarlo su cuerpo reacciono; era imposible estar acompañado de dos hombres con cuerpos perfectos y mantenerse tranquilo pero, aun así...

-O-Omi, por favor... –le pidió entre sollozos; Jack no quería que lo lastimaran otra vez-

Omi se dio cuenta que Jack lo llamaba.

-Hmm ¿Qué pasa? Es sólo el maestro, no creo que haga nada que te disguste. Al contrario...

El adolescente siguió acariciando el miembro del pelirrojo.

-Tranquilo Jack, sé que te divertirás mucho con nosotros dos, créeme... -y con eso le dio un beso en la mejilla y una lamida en la oreja-

-Ah, amh... –el pelirrojo gimoteo al escuchar al menor y asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de las sensaciones-

Jack decidió que podía hacer eso, dejarse ir... Después de todo ahora le pertenecía a Omi y si él decía que estaba bien o eso lo hacía feliz entonces...

-Ammhh –sollozo con placer-

-Muy bien Jack... -dijo Omi, contento con la respuesta del albino-

Luego, bajó hasta estar a la altura de su entrepierna, para tomar nuevamente su miembro en su boca, escuchando un gemido sobresaltado.

En cuanto a Chase, dejó de tocar su pecho, para besarlo en el cuello, dejando mordidas en el camino. Esto se ponía cada vez más divertido para él, hasta que decidió calmar sus gemidos con un beso en la boca, tomándolo de la barbilla y jugando con su lengua.

Jack jadeo sorprendido, soltando un sonido gutural desde su garganta; Nunca se había sentido así, con tanta atención en él y el tener a dos personas tocándolo a la vez.

Sabiendo que Omi fue quien lo sugirió y que Chase era su Maestro a final de cuentas el pelirrojo respondió al beso que el señor Heylin le daba, empujando su cadera lentamente para tener más de Omi en su miembro.

Chase se dedicó a devorar la boca del pelirrojo, tenía un sabor adictivo que no sabía explicar, pero le gustaba. Estuvo buen tiempo dominando su boca hasta que tuvo que separarse por necesidad de aire.

-Hmmm Spicer, que bien besas- lo dijo en un tono coqueto-

Mientras que Omi movía rítmicamente su lengua con Jack aún dentro de él. La verdad es que no le molestaba si Jack se viniera en ese momento. Ahora eran dos, el pelirrojo no tardaría en excitarse de nuevo y eso lo alegraba.

-Mmm Jack -dijo finalmente dándole una última lamida a su miembro erecto-

Por su parte, la mente del pelirrojo estaba bastante embotada con la neblina de placer que estaba recibiendo de parte de ambos... Con Chase diciéndole algo como eso y al escuchar al adolescente suspirar su nombre con esas ganas Jack estuvo a punto de dejarse ir pero se contuvo porque quería más, quería disfrutar más de los dos.

-Ah, Omi, Chase... –gimió sus nombres y se sentó en la cama para besar al adolescente, probando su propio sabor y compartiendo también el sabor de su Maestro-

Jack acarició el fuerte pecho y estomago de Omi, disfrutando de la piel caliente bajo sus manos.

-Chase... Quiero, tu piel... –jadeó impaciente, mirando al guerrero pero sin dejar de acariciar al menor-

-¿Si Jack? -Chase se acercó a Jack, encantado de oír su nombre en sus labios- ¿Es que acaso me deseas a mí también? - se acercó lo suficiente para morderle brevemente una de sus orejas, el albino soltó un sofocado gemido -Haha veo que sí- sonrió divertido- Dime Jack... ¿Te interesaría… darme placer abajo? -la preguntó finalizando con una lamida en su oreja-

Jack se estremeció y con una última mirada al rostro excitado y hambriento de Omi supo que no debía contenerse; esto era para que lo disfrutara. No solo el sino todos también.

-S-si... –jadeo sonrojado y regreso su atención al guerrero, frotando su rostro contra la creciente erección de Chase todavía debajo de sus ropas para después darle una larga lamida- Mnh... Chase... Quiero probarte también –gimoteo con deseo mientras bajaba el pantalón del Príncipe Heylin junto con su ropa interior-

El guerrero no pudo evitar mostrarle una sonrisa un tanto sádica a Jack. Le estaba gustando mucho aquel lado sensual e iba a aprovechar cada momento.

-Mmn sí Jack... -dijo al sentir sus labios en su miembro- No te detengasss ohhh -gimió cuando su boca lo cubrió-

Se sentía tan bien, la boca de Jack era tan cálida, húmeda y deliciosa alrededor de su erección. El guerrero posó una mano en los cabellos rojos; sujetándolo mientras suspiraba de placer.

Jack detuvo la base del pene de Chase con su mano y comenzó a devorarlo lentamente, recorriéndolo con su lengua entes de llevarlo a su boca de nuevo para chupar.

El pelirrojo gimió ahogadamente, paladeando del delicioso sabor del guerrero.

Jack apoyo las rodillas sobre la superficie mullida para estar más cómodo mientras succionaba el miembro y un momento después el pelirrojo soltó un gruñido sorprendido, con el pene aun dentro de su boca, porque sintió a Omi acariciar su trasero y colocar el primer dedo dentro de su ano.

-Mmhh... –gimió aunque el sonido fue ahogado por el delicioso miembro que estaba devorando-

Omi estaba poniéndose impaciente, ya que veía como su maestro parecía llevarse la mejor parte del foreplay. Él también quería disfrutar de Jack, así que se aventuró a colocar un dedo dentro de su ano, esperando a que el pelirrojo se acostumbrara, espero un poco y luego de eso introdujo el segundo, haciendo un leve movimiento de tijeras, estirando las paredes estrechas.

El ex-monje estaba totalmente ansioso por entrar en Jack, y sonreía sádicamente con tan sólo pensarlo. Por último, insertó un tercer dedo y disfrutó un delicioso gemido del pelirrojo.

Por su parte, Chase sujetaba los cabellos de Jack y movía sus caderas. Cielos, la boca del albino se sentía tan bien sobre su pene. El movimiento de sus caderas empezó lento pero conforme Jack avanzaba, el guerrero se editaba más y empezaba a imponer su propio ritmo. Quería ver la boca y la cara del pelirrojo cubierta de su esencia.

Jack comenzó a empujar su cadera hacia atrás, encontrándose con los dedos de Omi y gimiendo ahogadamente por la sensación contra su próstata. Además de todo Chase estaba aumentando su ritmo y el pelirrojo comenzó a sentirse mareado por la descarga de placer que sentía de ambos hombres.

Intentando mantener el equilibrio Jack alargó su mano para acariciar los testículos del guerrero y lo saco de su boca solo un momento para mirarlo, con la vista nublada en lujuria, y susurrarles

-O-Omi quiero, más... Chase... Córrete, en mi boca y en mi cara... Lo quiero, por favor... –les pidió con pasión y tomo al Príncipe Heylin de nuevo, llevándolo hasta su garganta y chupando con fuerza, deseando saborearlo lo antes posible-

Omi terminó de estrechar a Jack y se dispuso a entrar a él. Como Jack estaba en una posición en 4 patas, no tuvo que moverlo mucho. Tomó un poco de lubricante que había en un estante cercano, aplicándoselo a sí mismo.

Se inclinó hasta llegar a su oído y le susurró:

-Hmm Jack, voy a entrar... -y le dio un beso en su nuca, posicionándose detrás de Jack-

Lentamente entro dentro del pelirrojo, sintiendo el calor de este aprisionar su miembro, y dejó salir un fuerte gemido.

Era su primera vez y era magnífica, Jack era perfecto y por fin lo estaba poseyendo.

-Ahhh Jack sssi, que delicioso eres... -dijo descaradamente con una sonrisa-

El pelirrojo soltó un chillido al sentirse lleno y saco el pene de su boca para gritar. Omi era bastante grande pero se sentía tan bien dentro suyo... Jack gimoteo al escucharlo decir algo como eso y a pesar de lo extraño que era tener un miembro clavado en su trasero Jack respiro profundo para tranquilizarse; sabía que entre más rápido se adaptara más rápido encontrarían su próstata y eso si se sentiría mucho mejor

-Ahh... Omi, Omi es-espaahh, oh Omi –sollozo con placer cuando el ex monje comenzó a empujarse lentamente contra su entrada- Amh... s-sí...

Chase sintió que en cualquier momento podría venirse... Hasta que aquella cálida y húmeda boca dejó su dureza.

-Qué rayos... - pensó, y vio que Omi había entrado en Jack-

-Hmmm... - Debía admitir que también le hubiera gustado poseerlo de aquella forma, pero el pelirrojo ya lo estaba satisfaciendo de otra manera y estaba bien.

Le encantaba ver como Jack gemía alrededor de su pene al momento de ser penetrado. Todo el escenario se volvió más caliente en ese instante. Los dos guerreros dominando a un hermoso muchacho de piel blanca. Sí, le gustaba y mucho.

-Mwah... –Jack grito ante la sensación del miembro del adolescente deslizándose dentro y fuera de su ano; era tan bueno que por un momento se olvidó de todo pero al ver el pene de Chase frente a su cara, tan duro, húmedo y deseoso no dudo en tomarlo entre sus manos para masajearlo con rapidez- Ah-haa, Chase, Chase -gimió su nombre y lo engulló de nuevo-

Jack pensó que debía parecer una zorra en ese momento pero, al demonio, se sentía tan bien y era tan bueno, tan delicioso...

Chase sintió que no podía más, la húmeda boca del albino tomando su dura hombría nuevamente, su lengua moviéndose rítmicamente por la base, sus dulces labios succionando, rosados por el esfuerzo. Era una imagen que no sacaría de su mente por un buen tiempo.

-Sí Jack Hnnnnnghahhh...

Y se vino en su boca llenándola con su semilla, el espeso líquido blanquecino derramándose por los labios del pelirrojo. Vio que el albino se retiraba y también mojó parte de su cara.

Chase respiró pesadamente, aquello fue absolutamente delicioso y ver a Jack con las mejillas rojas, gimiendo y su cara cubierta parcialmente de su semen fue la cereza del helado.

El guerrero besó brevemente a Jack, probándose así mismo, retirándose y lamiendo parte de sus mejillas.

El pelirrojo sollozo al tragar el semen que había quedado en su boca, sorprendido de que Chase fuera tan delicioso en ese sentido. Cuando el guerrero limpio su cara con su lengua Jack no lo soporto más y lo tomo del rostro para besarlo; él quería saborear más de su semilla

-AHH –grito contra sus labios cuando Omi embistió a su próstata y el pelirrojo se abrazó al mayor cuando el monje se dio cuenta de que la había encontrado y comenzó a incrustarse con fuerza, golpeando el mismo punto una y otra vez- Ahh Omi s-ssi, si oh m-mas

Jack grito de nuevo cuando Omi lo levanto y comenzó a masturbarlo con una mano mientras que la otra lo mantenía pegado a él, su espalda recargada en el pecho del adolescente mientras Chase se acercaba de nuevo para apretarse contra él, besándolo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Recorrió cada rincón de su boca, sus lenguas frotándose, deleitándose con el delicioso sabor del albino más el de su esencia.

Sintió que se endurecía nuevamente y sabía que sólo haberse corrido en la boca de Jack no era suficiente, él quería entrar en él y poseerlo también, golpear en su interior tan salvajemente como lo estaba haciendo Omi y hacerlo gritar hasta el cansancio. Sí, eso era lo que quería.

Tomó el rostro del pelirrojo con las manos y le dijo:

-Yo también quiero entrar en ti Jack...

Ignoró la cara de sorpresa del albino y miró a Omi.

-Si es que eso no te molesta, mi estimado aprendiz. Después de todo, siempre es bueno compartir lo que uno posee con su Maestro -dijo esto con un brillo siniestro en los ojos-

El ex monje se enterró hasta la base antes de responderle porque no quería perder lo caliente y estrecho que era su amante. Omi vio la mirada de su Maestro y sonrió sádicamente para después morder a Jack en la nuca.

-Por supuesto Maestro pero, no puedo salir de Jack ahora, yo también quiero correrme dentro de él y mojarlo –le dijo con maldad-

-O-Omi, n-no... –intento decir el pelirrojo pero el adolescente lo acalló con una embestida y siguió masajeando su miembro-

-No te preocupes Jack. Mi Maestro debe conocer una manera para que los dos podamos poseerte sin arriesgarnos a romperte ¿No es cierto, Maestro? Sería muy triste no poder disfrutar de Jack por un tiempo

-Es-Esperen yo n-no –el pelirrojo se atragantó cuando el adolecente le dio tres golpes directos a su próstata y sintió la mirada ardiente de Chase sobre él-

-¿No te gustaría tenernos dentro Jack? Mi Maestro y yo podemos hacerte sentir el doble de bien –le dijo el ex monje en el oído para luego comenzar a morderlo-

-Oh si –Jack suspiro al imaginarse ese placer multiplicado por dos, tal vez podría fundir su cerebro así...- S-sí...

Chase sintió encenderse y sonrió ampliamente ante la aceptación de su aprendiz.

-No se preocupen, tengo una forma de hacerlo. Y Jack, no te arrepentirás. Hahahahaha - soltó una risa maléfica. Toda la situación le pareció deliciosamente perversa que no lo pudo evitar.-

Se dirigió hacia atrás de Jack, junto a Omi. Se aplicó lubricante en su miembro, busco la unión entre ambos e hizo un ademán, pronunciando un conjuro.

Este hizo que el pasaje de Jack se lubricara aún más y se agrandara por un momento.

Chase aprovechó para ubicarse en una nueva posición, haciendo que los demás cambiaran. Omi se volteó, quedando tirado de espaldas sobre la cama, Jack encima de él y sobre este Chase.

El guerrero posicionó su pene contra el ano de Jack, entrando lentamente dentro gracias a la flexibilidad de su entrada. El pelirrojo gimió sintiendo como su duro miembro lo invadía hasta llenarlo completamente.

-Hnnnggghhh siii Jack, ahhhhh -gimió el guerrero de puro placer al sentir las paredes del albino apretándolo deliciosamente-

El pelirrojo ni siquiera hablo sino que solo pudo abrir la boca en un grito mudo al sentir el miembro de Chase entrar en él. Omi gimió debajo suyo y Jack sintió que se le nublaba la vista mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por su cara; le dolía si pero, al mismo tiempo, el tener a los dos guerreros más poderoso de cada bando para el sólo...

Era demasiado abrumador para su ego.

-Maestro... –gimoteó el adolescente cuando el mayor entro en Jack también-

El ya de por si estrecho ano se apretó aún más y a eso le sumaba tener el pene de Chase frotándose contra el suyo dentro del pelirrojo.

-Jack... –Omi lo halo hacia el para limpiar las lágrimas con su lengua, besándolo hasta secarlas- Muévete Jack –le ordeno al separarse y lo tomo de la cadera para ayudarlo a montarlos a los dos-

Jack se movió despacio para poder encontrar un ritmo que funcionara para los tres pero entre más embestían ambos contra su próstata menos le importaba lo demás; a veces ambos la golpeaban al mismo tiempo y en otras apenas uno se retiraba el otro ya estaba estimulándola.

-Ah, ahh... S-si... Umnnhh... –se descubrió gimiendo porque no podía decir nada más aunque en su mente solo gritaba por más, más, más...-

La presión alrededor de su miembro era exquisita, junto con el rozamiento contra el miembro de su aprendiz. Inmediatamente empezó a incrementar su velocidad, y es que lo que estaba sintiendo era divino. Chase sonrió y le dio una nalgada un tanto fuerte, por puro placer oscuro.

Mientras tanto Omi se regocijaba en su posición, apretando sus blancas nalgas y sintiendo como el pelirrojo se empalaba en su dureza. Esto era demasiado bueno. Y el sexo tan intenso... Sus ojos empezaron a brillar y los puntos de su frente también. Estaba totalmente excitado y en la euforia, empujando su cadera fuertemente hacia arriba.

-Ahhh Jack sisisissisisi, creo que voy a hmmmmnnn -dijo mientras se relamía los labios-

Jack se había rendido en el lenguaje y simplemente se dedicó a gritar y gemir su placer, encantado y extasiado.

El pelirrojo sintió su orgasmo crecer a pasos agigantados mientras los dos enormes penes se empujaban en su interior. Los gemidos de ambos hombres no ayudaron en nada y Jack solo tuvo consciencia suficiente como para mirar su propio miembro y apretó su puño alrededor de él, bombeándolo una sola vez para que el mundo estallara frente a sus ojos.

Jack grito su orgasmo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y su semen salió disparado, ensuciándolo y de paso también el pecho de Omi. El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de caerse pero Chase lo sostuvo, apretándolo contra él y comenzó a empujarse con demencia mientras escuchaba a Omi gritar también.

Omi sintió como el estrecho pasaje aprisionaba a su miembro una vez que Jack se venía. Eso fue suficiente para que gimiera ahogadamente y se derramara dentro del pelirrojo, su esencia escurriendo entre sus mulsos, los cuales eran sostenidos por sus fuertes manos. Poco a poco retiró su dureza de su entrada.

-Ahh q-que excelentee... -gimió finalmente-

Por su parte Chase se alcanzó su orgasmo justo después de que ambos jóvenes se vinieran. Su cabello erizó un poco y sus ojos brillaron, luego soltó un sonido de pura e intensa satisfacción masculina. Sentía que era uno de los orgasmos más intensos que había tenido, ya que llenó a Jack por completo.

El guerrero se recuperaba lentamente, respirando pesadamente después de aquel satisfactorio sexo. Lentamente retiró su pene de su ano, viendo como algo de su semen se derramaba fuera del exquisito trasero que acabo de profanar.

Se dispuso a acostarse al costado de Jack, dejando al pelirrojo entre los dos guerreros, ambos sosteniendo a Jack de manera posesiva.

El pelirrojo, casi inconsciente, solo pudo pensar que acababa de meterse en un problema colosal...

Algo le decía que ahora tendría que lidiar no solo con la insistencia de Omi sino también, con el hambre de Chase Young.

Y eso le pareció lo más excitante del mundo.

**FIN**

* * *

**ChackOmi! **

**¡Mi OT3! ¡No tengo idea de cómo paso! **

**Esperamos les guste **

**((***_envíen ayuda para Suriee que ahora se desliza a pasos agigantados hacia la locura***))  
**_


End file.
